In the copending application of Fred Temple, Ser. No. 699,624, filed June 25, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,095, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, there is shown and described a novel emergency valve portion that embodies therein four poppet valves that are disposed between and operated by a pair of spaced-apart movable abutments that are connected by a stem that operates a fifth poppet valve which effects the release of fluid under pressure from one side of a brake pipe vent valve that is thereupon unseated by brake pipe pressure acting on the opposite side to cause the release of fluid under pressure from a train brake pipe at an emergency rate. It is apparent that the manufacturing cost of this emergency valve portion is in direct proportion to the number of poppet-type valves embodied therein.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of this invention to provide a railway car brake control valve device with a novel emergency valve portion that embodies therein a lesser number of poppet valves than is required in the emergency valve portion of the brake control valve device disclosed in the above-mentioned copending patent application of Fred Temple.